The Subtle Art of Murder
by AllenPimpWalker
Summary: There's been a break out at the Black Order Institute, the person who escaped? Allen Walker, the most mentally insane person out of everyone in the Institute. The person who's going to bring him back before he hurts anyone else? Kanda Yuu. Will Kanda be able to capture Allen before it's too late or will he lose himself to Allen's madness along the way?
1. The Chase Is Only Half The Fun

A/N: I've done it again you guys…I started another story even though I haven't fucking finished my other stories…damn it you guys I thought I had this shit down but I guess I don't UGH I'm so sorry now you have to deal with me starting more stories…

Warnings: do we really need this shit? I promise you guys I'll tell you if we start getting really kinky here or some intense sex scenes start popping up but right now it's the first chapter and c'mon I can't have them fucking this early in this story….although I wish they would…

Disclaimer: I don't own -man.

死亡死亡死亡

The Subtle Art of Murder

死亡死亡死亡

"We have a code Red! I repeat we have a code Red! Initiate Institute lockdown! I repeat initiate LOCKDOWN!"

Allen smirked as he walked away from the mental institute dressed in one of the workers uniforms. His plan had been simple, catch one of the workers off guard, switch clothes, and then escape the cell he was being held in by swiping the worker's Identification Card into the card reader. A bit cliché but it worked nonetheless. They really needed to step up their security.

'Now that I'm free what should I do next?' Allen pondered as he took out the wallet he'd found in the worker's uniform. He quickly checked the wallet and saw that there was only $50 dollars inside of it.

'It's a little less than what I was expecting but I guess it'll do.' Allen shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

"Watch out Noah Clan, Crowned Clown's back" Allen said as he blended among the night's shadows.

死亡死亡死亡

"This is his folder, knowing his track record he should've been kept under tighter surveillance than what he was." The head of the institute said as he passed the file to the police officer.

"You underestimated him, even I can see from just his files how easy it was for him to escape this place." The police officer said as he threw the file down on the desk.

"Do you think you can find him?"

"Do you know who I am?" The officer retorted back. "Of course I can, there hasn't been a single case in which I haven't been able to find the person we're searching for."

"Excellent!" The institute director said impressed. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"Not long, people like him like to leave a trail behind."

"Well I trust you to find him soon Mr...?"

Slightly annoyed the officer got up from his chair, grabbed the files off the desk and started walking out the door.

"The name's Kanda, I trust that you'll remember my name in future meetings." Kanda said coldly as he walked out of the director's office.

死亡死亡死亡

After he'd traveled a decent distance from the Institute, Allen reached a small gas station that didn't seem to be too busy. It was the perfect place for what he had in mind. He made his way inside of the gas station, careful not to let the store owner see his face.

He browsed through the isles until he found his victim. She looked to be in her early twenties or late teens, had dark purple eyes and long dark green hair tied into two twin pigtails. She seemed to be an easy enough victim.

He slowly approached her so as to not startle her, quickly putting on a weak facade.

"Uhm excuse me?" Allen said in a meager voice.

"Yes?" The young woman answered turning around to look at the stranger.

"I was wondering if you could help me?"

The young woman's face looked slightly confused.

"I...well I'm sorry this is embarrassing for me to ask." Allen started off pretending to look slightly embarrassed.

"Well here goes," Allen said as he let out a small breath and gave the girl a weak smile. "I was on my way over to the next city but my car broken down a few miles back. I would call a tow truck but I don't have enough money to cover the costs. So...I was wondering if you could perhaps give me a ride over to the next city?" Allen looked at her beneath his eyelashes.

"I mean I understand if this is too much to ask for I mean I am a complete stranger." Allen said turning up the kicked puppy look and starting to walk away.

The young woman seemed to have bought his story and quickly moved to stop him from leaving.

"No! It's fine I'd be glad to help you!" The young woman said smiling as she led them to the cash register where she bought two energy drinks.

"Thank you so much." Allen said giving her a sweet smile.

'If only everyone was this easy to trick.'

死亡死亡死亡

"Allen Walker." Kanda said out loud. Everything about the 19 year old male who's picture he was currently observing screamed out trouble.

After doing some more research on the escaped criminal he came up short. The folder he'd been given at the institute had a bare minimum amount of information he could use to track the teen down. With a large lack of information he decided to contact his main information broker for cases such as these. Any minute now he'd arrive with at least something to help him in his search for the white haired male.

"Yo what up Yuu?" A red-head said as he walked into his house as though it were his own and he hadn't just picked the door's lock.

"If you keep on picking my door's lock next time I'll get an alarm system that shoots at intruders who trespass." Kanda said as he gave the red-head a glare.

"You wouldn't dare." The red-head said cheekily as he moved to sit down on the arm of the couch right next to the raven haired male.

"What makes you think I won't?" Kanda asked arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"You love a good chase and every time I break into your house I can see that you enjoy me breaking in to some level." Lavi whispered softly against Kanda's ear.

"Keep dreaming, you can't handle what I have to offer."

"Maybe but how about a taste?"

"Stop it, if I wanted cheap pick-up lines and a quick roll in the sheets I would've hired a prostitute." Kanda said as he pushed Lavi off the couch.

"I'm much better than a prostitute and I won't charge you a dime." Lavi said wiggling his eyebrows.

"That'd make you a whore." Kanda deadpanned.

"Fine, I brought what you wanted." Lavi said as he stopped flirting with Kanda shamelessly and took out his MacBook from inside of his jacket.

"I've done some research on this Allen bloke and you wouldn't believe how long it took to get through all the firewalls guarding his information. Luckily for you I'm the best hacker in the trade and managed to get every single detail about our little serial killer. Everything you'd want to know regarding him is in this laptop, every news article, picture and medical file."

"How much is it?" Kanda asked as he pulled the laptop up onto his lap and began reading the first few tabs opened.

"For you? The usual." Lavi got up off the couch deciding that it was time for a drink and headed to the kitchen.

"I've already deposited the money to your bank account; it should be in there by now."

"And that's why you're my favorite customer." Lavi said as he opened up a bottle of whiskey.

"Che, you probably say that to every customer." Kanda said as he moved on to the next article.

"Jealous?" Lavi wiggled his eyebrows in Kanda's direction as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"Definitely." Kanda deadpanned back.

Lavi burst out laughing at Kanda's expression. "So whatcha think? How long do you think it'll take to catch him?"

"He's even more dangerous than I expected, but judging by these articles and medical records it won't be long before he makes his first appearance and when he does I'll be ready."

"Are you sure Kanda? He's more dangerous than several of the other people you've had to track down."

"He's only 17 years old; I can handle finding a runaway brat like him."

"You're leaving out something important." Lavi said as he pretended to stop and think for a second. "Oh I don't know...like the fact that he's completely INSANE!"

"Whatever insane or not I'll find him."

"Yuu you obviously don't know what you're getting into. Your life is in danger if u try hunting down Allen!"

"When isn't it?"

"God damn it Kanda! Fine! Do whatever you fucking want I'm leaving." Lavi grabbed his cup of whiskey and slammed it down on the coffee table. "If you truly want to risk your life to capture this lunatic then by all means go right ahead but if you get yourself killed I'll never forgive you."

"I'm Kanda Yuu I never fail any of my assignments." Kanda said as he looked straight into Lavi's eyes.

Lavi sighed before he grabbed Kanda by his chin and tilted his head down towards him.

"Promise me you'll make it back alive?"

"Will it finally shut you up and calm you down if I promise you this?" Kanda said as he sighed.

"Yes."

"Fine, I promise I'll come out of this mission alive."

"Thank you." Lavi said as he let out a sigh of relief. "You're not going to do this mission alone."

"No." Kanda said realizing where Lavi was going with this. "You're not coming with me."

"I am." Lavi said unwilling to back down. "If you're going to be stubborn and go after him then you're going to need backup."

"Since when have I ever needed back up?"

"Never, but then again the people you've caught before haven't been as mentally insane as him."

"I know how to do my job and he's no different from the other criminals I've caught. I've searched for criminals more dangerous than him before and you know it. Just what about this assignment freaks you out?"

"...I'm not sure alright it's just...I have a bad feeling about this."

"Since when have you believed in premonitions?"

Lavi ignored Kanda's question and continued. "So how about it?"

"You're going to follow me and possibly show up at the worst possible time during my assignment if I don't agree to this aren't you?"

"You know me so well." Lavi smirked.

"It's dangerous."

"Danger's my middle name."

"If you can't keep up I'll ditch you the first chance I get."

"Please, you'll be begging me to stop so you can catch up to me."

Kanda sighed deeply and Lavi knew he'd finally gotten through to the older male. "Partners?" Lavi asked with a twinkle in his eye and his hand outstretched ready for a hand shake.

"Partners." Kanda said as he shook Lavi's hand.

死亡死亡死亡

A/N: So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? I don't know man I just wanted to write something darker than usual I mean don't get me wrong you guys I love cutesy single daddy Allen and boss Kanda but I also love mentally insane Allen and badass Kanda along with flirty Lavi. So anyways I hope you guys liked this short first chapter and if you didn't then I'm so sorry you just wasted your time on this chapter.

Anyways I'll try to keep updating A Hand To Hold hopefully we'll be done with that story around Christmas time, this story will take quite some time to finish writing I mean I know where I want this to go but I'm still missing a few things here and there, and I might start this little drabble series thing so that you guys can read a few of my drabbles as you wait for my story updated. So anyways you guys just tell me what you think about this story and the drabble series idea and let's see where we go from there. Thanks for Reading and review please!


	2. Ready Or Not Here I Come

A/N: Miss me, miss me don't you wanna kiss me? Jk. Jk. Anyways I'm finally updating this story this chapter is pretty short but it's needed before we get to the awesomeness that is the next chapter which will hopefully be soon…anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own -man…damn I think I forgot to put a disclaimer on A Hand To Hold…oh well fuck it.

Warning: Unbetae'd so feel free to point out my fucking errors because knowing me I probably misspelled something here and made it extra sexual…

死亡死亡死亡

Ch. 2: The Subtle Art of Murder

死亡死亡死亡

"Thank you for the ride Lenalee!" Allen yelled out happily as he got out of the young woman's car, deciding that although it'd be fun to play with her, right now she just wasn't what he was looking for. This time he'd let her go easily, what a pity though he could've had a lot of fun with her...if only he weren't in such a rush.

"No problem!" The girl named Lenalee said as she pulled out a card and handed it to Allen. "If you ever want to talk to me then here's my card."

"Thank you." Allen said as he accepted her card. Inwardly smirking, perfect now whenever he was done dealing with the Noah he'd come back to have a little fun.

"Goodbye!" The pigtailed girl called out as she drove away.

"Oh don't worry this isn't goodbye, it's merely a short intermission." Allen said below his breath as he pocketed the card into his pocket and started walking into the apartment complex he'd been dropped off at.

The apartment complex looked like a regular complex on the outside but only those who lived inside knew the secrets hidden within. Everyone who lived inside lived by one rule and one rule only: mind your own business unless you want your body found mangled in the nearest ditch. That's right the occupants weren't exactly the most law-abiding residents and the main owner didn't exactly have the cleanest record but that's not really that important now is it?

This was the perfect place for him to stay at while he plotted his comeback. It was the one place no one would ever think to search for him and even if they did the only ones allowed entry where does with connections so he was as safe as he could ever be.

As he opened the door to his apartment, A-21, with the key he'd hidden in a dead plant pot, he was met with a familiar scene. His apartment was exactly the way he'd left it before he'd been thrown into the asylum.

There were two pure white couches with red throw pillows in the living room, a black wood coffee table in the middle and 14 different screens right in front of the couches used to spy on his next victims. Beyond that there was a small kitchen with chrome appliances, and a small dining table that seated no more than four people. Towards the right of the kitchen a long hallway led to three different rooms. One of the rooms was obviously a bathroom, the other a bedroom and the last one...was a room that would make most serial killers cower in fear.

'Where do I start?' Allen asked himself as he plopped down on the couch. Money wasn't an issue now that he was 'home', security wasn't an issue and the only thing he had to be wary of was the police but knowing how cowardly officers are when dealing with psychopaths made it so much easier for him.

'Decisions, decisions...which Noah should I start with?' Allen sat up on the couch and assumed a thoughtful pose. 'There's just so many I can't seem to make up my mind...'

After a moment of thought he sighed an exasperated sigh. 'Road Camelot, Tyki Mikk, Skin Boric, Sheryl Camelot, Lulu Bell, Jasdero and Devito...' Of course there were more but he was only listing a few.

Suddenly it hit him and he smiled of course this person should've been the most obvious candidate to him, after all it's always the pretty girl who's killed off first in horror movies.

死亡死亡死亡

As Kanda once again looked over Allen's files he couldn't help but feel as though there was something missing. Allen Walker suffered from schizophrenia which was one of the main reasons that he was in the Institute instead of jail. What didn't make sense was why he turned himself in voluntarily and then profusely refused arrest.

The next thing that didn't make sense was his murders. There seemed to be no link whatsoever between the people he killed and the fact that he was able to kill these 6 people without raising suspicion was rather suspicious in itself. This then led to the conclusion that he was either a highly skilled assassin or he wasn't the only one involved in the 6 murders.

Things weren't making sense to him anymore right now. He let out a loud irritated growl and threw the files on the floor. There was simply too many holes in Allen Walker's story there had to be more than what was written in the files. One thing was clear to him at the moment, Allen Walker was no ordinary human he wasn't completely sane but at the same time he seemed to be sane enough to know exactly what he was doing.

死亡死亡死亡

'Perfect.' Allen thought to himself as he finished putting on his fake brown wig and observed himself in the mirror. He'd disguised himself as a potential business partner of his next victim. He needed to look fierce yet tame, delicate but strong enough to not let anyone walk over him. His look was exactly what she was looking for.

His brown hair was short and silky yet long enough to look slightly messy in a sensual way but not shaggy. He'd covered his scar with makeup and his black hand was well hidden behind black gloves. To complete his look he'd chosen a rather fashionable black suit with an icy blue tie that brought out the color of his colored contacts.

He turned around one last time and observed himself in the mirror. 'She won't know what hit her.'

He'd spent one week observing her every move. Of course he already had prior information about her life so the past week was spent making sure that her daily life had remained the same while he was away.

He knew that as soon as he disposed of her a domino-effect would follow. Of course he knew that the Noah would know he was back and they would be furious at him for murdering her but that's exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

He wanted their fury, their hate, and most of all he wanted them to experience fear like they never had before.

That's why his comeback had to be grand, elegant and befitting of a person such as himself. This would be his first act among many, the opening to the world's most macabre play.

"It's show time."

死亡死亡死亡

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I know I love writing this story it's always really sexy and just writes itself every time. Anyways until next time! Review!


	3. I Like It Rough

A/N: Guess who's back? Wow it's honestly been forever since I last updated this story and wow have I missed it. I'm so sorry I've taken forever but I finally go my mojo back since -Man is coming back nEXT YEAR! Anyways here's a short chapter for you guys who are hopefully still reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own -man and I'm so fucking tired of saying this.

Warning: Sexiness overload. It's also unbetaed so…anyway wanna be my beta reader?

死亡死亡死亡

Ch.3 The Subtle Art of Murder

死亡死亡死亡

As Allen walked into Lulubell's office he couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia as he looked around. How many times had he walked in here seeking advice on how to get rid of troublesome people? How many times had he come here to seek advice not only on murder but also carnal seduction?

Oh how the tables had turned. He was no longer that shy naive kid that was taken in by the Noah family. He'd seen his fair share of sex, blood and violence. Despite his age, he'd already witnessed what humanity was capable of doing when money was on the line. How easily family and friends turned against one another for money or pleasure. In his case he wasn't after either of those instead he was after only one thing. Revenge.

His thoughts were interrupted as Lulubell strutted into her office with enough elegance, grace and sexiness to be able to put any Victoria Secret Model to shame. She gave him a simple glance before continuing onto her desk. Once there she completely stopped and removed her glasses revealing a stunning pair of eyes.

"Mr. DiaVisco what a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said as she gave him a predatory smile that could make any man bend to her will. "My secretary has informed me of your interest in investing in our cosmetics company?"

"Yes, I'd done some research on your products and I can say that I'm more than impressed." Allen said in a smooth sultry voice. "But of course I thought I'd like to come see the company itself before rushing into anything."

"I appreciate you showing an interest in our company and I'd be more than eager to show you around." Lulubell said as she leaned forward giving him an ample view of her cleavage.

"I'd be delighted." Allen said as they stood up and excited her office. All he needed to do now was get her comfortable around himself before he made his next move. If everything went well he'd have fun tonight and honestly it'd probably be the most fun he's had in a long time.

死亡死亡死亡

"Oh, Mr. DiaVisco you flatter me." Lulubell said as she sipped on her glass of red wine. Allen had managed to not only lure her into a false sense of security but also invite her on a "dinner date". Of course if she knew what was in store for her after dinner he was quite sure she would have never agreed.

"But it's true. Mrs. Lulubell you are one of the prettiest CEOs I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. All those wrinkly older men I've met just don't do it for me." Allen said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Oh. So what's your type?" Lulubell said as she slowly leaned forward from across the table.

"Let's just say I have a thing for blondes with wit and enough power to make me kneel."

"Oh Mr. DiaVisco I didn't know you were such a masochist."

"Oh I'm not but for you I'd love to be." Allen said as he leaned over and kissed her hand. "How would you like to get out of this place? Go somewhere you can properly _punish_ me?"

"I know just the place." Lulubell said as they hurriedly paid for their dinner.

死亡死亡死亡

"He hasn't made a move yet." Kanda said as he sat back down on his couch and tossing yet another file back onto the coffee table.

"He's only been out for what? Less than a week?" Lavi replied as he sipped on a cup of coffee. "It's not like he's going to show up wearing a big flashing sign saying 'come and get me'."

"I know his type. They like to leave a trail behind and pretty soon he's going to make a mistake and I'll be there to catch him." Kanda replied frustrated and a little tired from looking at all the files for hours.

"Why don't you stop stressing yourself out with all this information and instead focus on other things?" Lavi said as he put down his coffee and moved to straddle Kanda's lap. "How about you focus on _me_?" Lavi sexily whispered into Kanda's ear before softly biting it.

"Nice try." Kanda said as he flipped them over on the couch so that he was the one on top of Lavi. "I've already told you…" Kanda then softly grinned his hips against Lavi's slow enough to tease but rough enough to elicit a reaction. "You can't handle what I'm dealing."

"Oh?" Lavi smirked before grabbing Kanda by his tie. "What if I told you…that I can handle all that and more?" Without any more warning he crashed his lips into Kanda's. He started the kiss of slowly, tentatively waiting to see if Kanda would respond. After a few seconds Kanda did.

Where the kiss had started off slow and tentative Kanda turned it hot, passionate and dominating. Lavi felt as though he were running out of air trying to keep up with Kanda. He was sure that he'd pass out soon if they didn't stop. He felt a sharp pain all of sudden and finally found the will to break free from Kanda.

Lavi touched his lips and saw blood come back on his hands. "Did you just fucking bite me?"

"I thought you said you could handle everything I had to give?" Kanda smirked as he fixed his tie and got up off of Lavi. "Nice try but if you really want me you're going to have to try harder than that."

With that he left Lavi on the couch and went off to take a shower. Leaving Lavi to his own thoughts in which he pondered how to get the upper hand on Kanda. 'He knows how to play the game but I know how to do it better' Lavi thought with smug smile.

死亡死亡死亡

As soon as they'd made their way back to Lulubell's luxurious condo. They were a tangle of lips and hands roaming everywhere. He needed to get her into her room before he could do anything.

"How about you lead us to your room?" Allen panted out softly before peppering soft hot kisses against Lulubell's neck. In an instant he was led from the living room to a nice large room decorated in white and gold.

"Will this do?" Lulubell said as she moved towards the bed making sure to leave a trail of clothing behind her.

"It's perfect." Allen said as he locked the door behind them.

"Is your room soundproof?" Allen asked with a small smirk as he started to undo his tie and walk towards the bed.

"Of course, a lady needs her privacy after all." Lulubell said as she inched closer to him on the bed.

"That's good because I wouldn't want the neighbors to hear you." Allen whispered into Lulubell's ear.

"What makes you so sure that I'll be the one screaming?" Lulubell replied back as she slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

"Trust me I'll make you scream so loud people will think you're being murdered." Allen said with a smirk as he softly bit into Lulubell's neck.

死亡死亡死亡

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to drop a review after all I am a review whore… ;) Until next time!


End file.
